


When Things Go South

by mushembra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Chloe is best girlfriend and loves him anyways, Desperation, Elijah has a lot of damage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, References to Child Abuse, Safewords, Scene Gone Wrong, Wetting, bottom!Kamski, coming soon-ish!, this is alluding to series 2, top!Chloe, very very brief and mild reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: Elijah guards his heart from everyone except for Chloe, who possesses his heart and sometimes even his bodyShe's there to pick up the pieces, especially, it seems, when a scene goes wrong and he's left feeling nothing but shame and disappointment





	When Things Go South

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for some of my lovely fans  
> We had some heavy talks, and I hope this cheers you up a little bit  
> That and I thought 'you know what, it might be good to introduce these two since they'll be integral to series 2 when it starts'  
> I really hope you all enjoy

If you asked Elijah how it all came to this, he honestly couldn’t give you a satisfactory answer. He had not a clue how CyberLife became the despicable monopoly that consumed the android market so entirely no other company could even dream of a start-up. He couldn’t hazard to guess how despite no longer being with the company, the intentional coding errors he’d incorporated in the software of all androids still managed to spread deviancy like a wildfire. But most of all, he was baffled with how Chloe had managed to get him kneeling on his own floor in nothing but a pair of tight formal slacks cinched around his waist with a belt, hunching slightly with a swollen ball of piss in his stomach.

Only months ago, Chloe, the true original RT600, deviated in a fit of anger and vitriol over his treatment of her. And Elijah supposed it was fair, supposed anyone else would be angry if they had no sense of self or free will to decide whether or not they wanted to follow the lead of their 'owner'. He saw himself more as protecting the android from being used by Cyberlife by keeping her stowed away with him in his home, but in the end was he really any better than any other human who had an android? The sense of abandonment he felt as he watched her walk out the door was staggering, an icy dagger that wedged itself into his heart. She was all he had, his family long ago forgetting a son they may never have truly wanted in the first place. The thought of losing her was enough to bring tears to his eyes. But he wouldn’t allow himself to vocalize his pain. He would be silent, suffer in it as he always has.

But she hadn’t left. Chloe returned to him and only after some hesitation did she wrap her arms around Elijah. He allowed himself to fall into those arms, selfishly took the warmth and comfort he had no right to accept. It’s everything he wanted, everything he needed, and he would take it all if she allowed it. At the time he hadn’t realized there was no need to be so desperately hungry for her affections, because as the months wore on, she gave it more freely and in such abundance. She knew all of his tells, knew when to come, when to go, and she did it all of her own free will with such adoration in those eyes that pierced right through his many walls. Seems karma was finally kind enough to give him something to live for, some _one_ to live for.

And right now, that someone had complete and utter control over him. Elijah looked up to Chloe (his Mistress at the moment), and a shudder tore through his body, the bursting weight of his bladder so very heavy in his belly. He could feel how that belt pressed so cruelly against it, and he couldn’t help but attempt to breathe in short, shallow gasps to keep his abdomen from expanding too far into the leather of that vice. His Mistress instructed he wore it just for that purpose, he just knew it. He wanted nothing more than to be given permission to go, to be led by a delicate but strong hand at the back of his neck to the bathroom, forced to sit naked on the toilet for a few more agonizing minutes with just a thin thread of restraint left to give. His eyes sought hers, expression imploring, the beginnings of a plea on his lips.

“Now, now, my dear. You can’t possibly already be at your limit. I know you have more to give me.”

Elijah watched as his Mistress kneeled in close to him, plush and glossy lips now close to his ear. It made him squirm, hips moving in jerking motions as his desperation left him frantic, cock pressed uncomfortably tight against the crotch of his slacks. She was going to be the death of him.

“I want it all. I want to take everything that you have to give. Every single ounce of effort, of energy. It’s all mine. You’re _all mine_.”

Elijah tilted back his head, a throaty moan clawing it’s way out of him. Oh the way his Mistress spoke to him was so filthy, demeaning. He was nothing but an object for her to possess, and in these moments it’s all he wanted to be. He didn’t want to feel, he didn’t want to be human. He just wanted the overbearing heat, the need, and release; absolution. Toeing the line between what he could tolerate and what would break him was always so dangerous, but always worth it for the climax in the end of it. He canted his hips forward, only to hunch over to rest his hands on his thighs, the movement pressing the belt and pants cruelly further into the distended balloon of an organ. He was much too full. Surely his Mistress would allow him relief soon. All he wanted was permission, he would beg for it if he had to, so willing to beg, so willing to be good. Please just let him go.

Elijah was in such a daze he hadn’t realized his Mistress had pulled up her favorite little stool up, sitting in front of where he kneeled on that unforgiving floor. She tutted in disapproval, noting the way he now pressed his legs tightly together in an effort to stave off some of the desperate need and the flow right there on the verge of exploding out of him. He had his cock tucked between them, aching, heavy with his arousal and the urine pushing against his sphincters. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it off.

“Apart dear one. None of that now.”

Elijah couldn’t help but gasp as his Mistress’ hands swatted between his thighs, and he couldn’t help but spread them on her command. But mixed with that heat that bubbled low in his groin was a growing sense of panic. They’re game never ended in him wetting himself. That wasn’t how the game went. But it was becoming more apparent she had different plans tonight. And change wasn’t something he handled well, not when it wasn’t planned for. His hands came to cradle the swell of his bladder, fingers reaching and toying with the edge of his belt. His crotch felt wet, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the sweat, precum, or piss, and it was terrifying. He was so full, so bloated. It was becoming too much. Couldn't his Mistress see that he wanted relief?

“Mistress, please, I need—”

“I know what you need and don’t need. You can wait.”

Elijah really couldn’t, he couldn’t wait. He was toying on the edge and he was starting to lose. He was starting to lose his erection, and with that turn of events a burst of urine wet his underwear. And that small release was so teasing. Cruel and left him frantic. He couldn’t hold it. He was going to leak, he was going to spill all over the floor, but he didn’t want to. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Those soft hands were roaming over his body now, sliding down from his shoulders, over his bare chest, to finally rest where his own hands were. They pressed into the bulge of his bladder, and he cried out as another burst of urine was forced out of him. No, no, this wasn’t happening. He wasn’t supposed to wet himself. He thought back to his tutor, to long hours of learning to expand his intelligence on the insistence of ambitious parents, of being denied bathroom privileges and the consequences that shaming himself entailed. He didn’t want to see the same disappointed look in his Mistress’ eyes, didn’t want to be abandoned when he shamed himself. He didn’t want this.

Elijah couldn’t hold the ocean of urine sitting in his bladder, and suddenly it was trickling down his thighs. A small trickle at first, until the first sounds of his water could be heard pattering on the floor. His Mistress had lust in her eyes, but all he could feel was the clawing panic forcing what he said next out of his throat with such volume and force.

“RED!”

Elijah was so consumed with his shame and embarrassment he didn’t realize Chloe had snapped out of her dominatrix headspace in an instant, eyes blown wide with concern. He was voiding, all over himself an the floor like some child, like he did all of those years ago.

_Oh please don't leave, don't abandon me. Chloe, I didn't mean to!_

“Eli—”

“RED, RED, PLEASE, RED!”

Elijah couldn’t stop the torrent, couldn’t stop as the urine flooded his slacks and splashed on the floor beneath him. And he just couldn’t look up, because his heart couldn’t take watching Chloe walk out on him for a second time in his life. The safeword an his pleas were a mantra on his trembling lips, and he just couldn't stop himself from repeating them over and over.

\---------------- 

Chloe could feel her thirium pump stutter at the sight before her. The scene had gone south, and it had done so in a bad way. They’ve only ever had a scene go bad once; they’re first one, when she was still learning what triggered the poor, fragile man. Elijah had a cool demeanor masking his trauma, and he hid it well. Not from her, not usually, but she had made a terrible mistake today. They’ve never gone this direction with this sort of scene. She’s always allowed him release so that he may maintain his dignity. But the needs of the human body and their limits fascinated her. She wanted to bring him to the brink, force him to release, then give him the pleasure he so desired. But he has never divulged much if any of his past willingly, and evidently, this had been a major trigger for some past trauma.

Chloe fought through the guilt eating away at her as she scooted the stool back and kneeled in the ever growing puddle to give Elijah the physical closeness she knew he would need right now. He had a hand pressed tightly over his mouth, his cries only audible through the stiff breathing in and out of his nose. But the flood of tears matched the flood from his body as he emptied out onto the floor, unable to stop himself now that he started. She was hesitant to lay a hand on him now, but she needed him to know she wasn’t angry or disappointed, because the look in his eyes told her that he was definitely disappointed in himself.

“Eli…please, look at me.”

The man obliged, red eyes looking up at Chloe with such sadness. She offer a kind smile back, resting her hands on his shoulders gently. It elicited the smallest of flinches, but he didn't pull away.

“Tell me what you need, hm? How about a bath? I’ll get you cleaned up.”

A silent nod. It was a start. It told her he at least wasn’t regressing. After Chloe allowed him to finish, she rose to her feet and took Elijah by his arm to help him up, leading him to the bathroom to seat him on the edge of the grand tub. She then gingerly removed the soaked through slacks, careful to not hurt or chafe him. His cock was red and oversensitive, denied pleasure and likely sore from his ordeal. She was careful not to touch it. She didn’t want him to even come close to the notion she expected any such thing tonight. She didn’t need intimacy to feel pleased in this relationship with him. She reached over to start the water, making sure it was warm but not to hot before turning her attention back to a despondent Elijah, eyes cast down to the floor.

“Alright, up you get.”

Chloe helped him into the tub, and only once Elijah has been situated did she herself undress from the leather corset and stockings she had donned, slipping in behind the man to embrace him close to her body. She started singing softly, her go to of ‘Hold On’, a song she sang many nights when he woke in a panic from nightmares he’s never elaborated on. It seemed to soothe him then, and it started to soothe him now as she gingerly started to clean him off with a soft rag. She could feel the tension easing from his tired muscles, and it was such a relief.

“Chlo Chlo, I’m s—”

“Hush, Eli. It’s what safewords are for. I just…regret not asking what your limits were for our scenes. I should have made sure you would be ok with it.”

“I…should communicate my limits better. Scenes are a give and take, and it’s important to know what and what not to do. I suppose if it alleviates even a fraction of your guilt we could say we’re both at fault? I know you, you’ll continue to blame yourself regardless.”

Dearest Elijah, always so knowing of her frame of mind, even after she’s deviated. Chloe let a soft giggle echo in the bathroom, face nuzzling into Elijah’s neck, seeking his warmth to comfort her and ease her guilt just that much more. She would keep this ordeal in mind to take better care of him in the future. She knew the man wouldn't take care of himself, so she had to step in and do it for him. And it was a task she did with such feverish commitment. She could do anything, be anything, but she felt happiest right by his side.

After cleaning Elijah up, Chloe tucked him snug into bed beneath soft sheet, leaving him only long enough to heat up some tea to bring to his bedside. He looked so soft and vulnerable in bed, a far different man than he fronted to be in the day to day. And it made her feel so warm knowing she was the only one honored enough to see him like this.

"Is there anything else you need, Eli?"

"Just...you..."

His voice was so soft, so small, as if he was almost afraid he was asking too much of her. Nothing could be too much for Chloe when it came to Elijah. He could ask her to lay down her life and she probably would. He'd never ask that without the certainty that she'd survive. They needed each other like Red Ice. Without hesitation she crawled into the bed with him, pulling his body once more close to hers, and she smiled at the hum of contentment that came from his lips.

"There no, you should get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

"Good night, Chloe..."

Elijah had a lot of hang ups, he was human and wasn't perfect. But it was moments like this that made every bad moment they had to share worth it.


End file.
